


常识(Common Sense)

by orphan_account



Series: 索多玛 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, M/M, Tender Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “我知道一个简单的办法。”他缓缓地在天使周围踱着步，用他最具蛊惑力的声音轻声说，“非常简单。体验一次在这里发生过的事情，和你的神之爱比较一下，告诉我它们的区别——告诉我我错了。”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 索多玛 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833556
Kudos: 7





	常识(Common Sense)

他们以人的形象来到这世上，面前有漫长的时日等待消磨。  
他们可以被称为最早的人类学家。毕竟一天到晚都盯着同一批人，最大的新闻就是新生和死亡，甚至连善恶都尚且暧昧而平淡。他们没有什么工作可干，更没有途径可供消遣。大地上空空荡荡，只有上帝创造的一切按部就班地运转。在天启到来前还有很长的日子，他们总得找点儿事做。而人类是他们能找到的最有趣的东西。  
他们应该都还记得，在地上人类尚且还很少的时候，亲密的尺度要远远大些。那时人们常常互相拥抱。他们亲吻彼此，一切顺理成章。没有人告诉他们什么可以做，而什么不应该做。  
那还是不久以前的事情。  
不久之后，他们站在索多玛南方的山崖上。火与硫磺正像雨水般落向平原。两个人都沉默地望着烟尘。  
“就这么变成一根盐柱了。可真够呛。”克鲁利说。  
天使不置可否地耸耸肩。  
恶魔皱着眉头。他的五官拧在一起，似乎因为硫磺的气味感到不快:“我还是不明白他们为什么老是要搞得这么极端。”  
“呃。你知道的，他们破坏了规矩。”亚茨拉斐尔说，“这是上帝不可言说的智慧。”  
“唔，不可言说。真不错。”恶魔嘟囔着，转头躲避着火焰残余的热浪。一阵来自地底的狂风扫过他们。天使伸出翅膀为克鲁利遮蔽风沙，就像他们最初在伊甸园时那样。  
“亚茨拉斐尔。”克鲁利闷闷地说。“和我拥抱吧。”  
“哦。”天使受宠若惊地挑了挑眉，“你从来不和我拥抱的。”  
“和我亲吻吧，天使。”恶魔皱着眉头。天使张开双臂，亲吻了他。恶魔带着困惑的神情回应了这个吻。  
“你看，这并不错。”他说。  
“这并不错。”亚茨拉斐尔鼓励地对他微笑了一下，“你做的很好。”  
“所以。”克鲁利艰涩地说，“按照你们的规矩，人应该爱彼此。他们可以亲吻，可以拥抱。”  
天使点点头:“我想是这样的。”  
“那这样呢?”恶魔把手伸向亚茨拉斐尔的大腿外侧，后者尖叫着后退了一步。  
“克鲁利!亲爱的，你不能这么做。”  
“为什么?”  
“因为……”天使不自在地咳嗽了一声，“呃，因为这会痒。”  
克鲁利尖利地大笑出声。  
“你可真他妈是个不赖的天使。”他尖刻地说。  
“注意你的语言，克鲁利。”天使涨红了脸。  
“这又是另外一个问题。”恶魔说，“为什么不能这样说?”  
“因为这是常识。”天使说。  
“谁规定的常识?上帝吗？”  
“没错。”  
“不。天使。”克鲁利摇摇头，“我敢说上帝从来没有这么说过。事实上，我不觉得他跟我们之间的任何一个说过话。他从来不跟我们说话。”  
“你错了，克鲁利。我自己就和上帝直接交流过。”  
“拜托，你也清楚那是米达伦。”  
“呃。”亚茨拉斐尔语塞了。  
“承认吧。”恶魔带着胜利的笑容凑近亚茨拉斐尔，“你们的常识、规则、规矩——无论你怎么叫，它都没什么道理。”  
“但……我可以向你证明。”天使像抓住了救命稻草般急切地说，“上帝的规则。”  
“用什么?”  
“用爱。”天使斩钉截铁地说，“人应该爱上帝，因为上帝爱祂的子民。而他的子民也应该爱彼此。”  
“要是这样的话，这个世上就不会有失意的爱人了。”克鲁利讥讽地说。  
“你不能把情爱和神的爱相提并论。”  
“爱就是爱。天使。”恶魔嗤笑着，“我是个恶魔，你是个天使。你不能告诉我你比我更不懂爱。”  
“我觉得上帝并不这样认为。”  
“你认为上帝就一定永远正确吗?难道他就一定是全知全能的吗？”  
“我正是这样认为，因为这就是事实。”天使尽量平静地说。  
“看看周围吧。想想我们为什么会在这儿!”克鲁利暴躁地指着远处的城市，“那这一切都为什么会发生?那场洪水呢?瞧瞧你们的规矩都做了些什么!”  
“我相信上帝必然有祂的道理。”  
“狗屁道理。”  
“嘿!”亚茨拉斐尔不满地盯着克鲁利。“你太过分了。”  
“而你又知道什么呢?”克鲁利挑衅地和亚茨拉斐尔对视，“圣洁的、纯洁的天使?”  
“我不像你那样堕落。”  
“你又对堕落懂些什么呢？”恶魔恶毒地嘶嘶吐着信子，“你知道堕落的感觉吗？你有做过任何堕落的事吗？”  
“不要诱惑我，你这狡猾的蛇。”  
“这不是诱惑，天使。”克鲁利咬牙切齿地说，“拜托，动动你的脑子!如果我真的想诱惑你，你怎么可能还在拒绝我?”  
“你在诡辩。”  
“我在证明我的观点。”  
“错误的观点。”  
“那就证明我错了!”  
克鲁利捕捉到亚茨拉斐尔眼中一丝心虚的松动。  
“我知道一个简单的办法。”他缓缓地在天使周围踱着步，用他最具蛊惑力的声音轻声说，“非常简单。体验一次在这里发生过的事情，和你的神之爱比较一下，告诉我它们的区别——告诉我我错了。”  
天使怀疑地皱起了眉头:“但这不对。”  
“无伤大雅。”恶魔摆了摆手，“规则是人的规则。而你是为上帝献身的圣徒。仅此一次，下不为例。”  
“不得不说。”亚茨拉斐尔戒备地看着克鲁利，“我怀疑这里有邪恶的企图。”  
“那么，为了你的信任。”恶魔瞄准机会，打出了最后一张底牌，“我与你立约。”  
“立约?”  
“我不会伤害你，也不会有任何邪恶的意图。”克鲁利故意顿了一下，“只要你要求停止，我就立刻停止。”  
克鲁利听到亚茨拉斐尔道德的基石裂开了一条缝隙。  
“好吧。”天使勉强地说，“为了证明你错了。克鲁利，从堕天的那时起你就一直是错的。”  
克鲁利隐秘地笑了。一条缝隙似乎没什么，但对一条蛇来说已经绰绰有余了。  
“而且要我来说，既然你可以，你就应该试试。”他抓紧时间乘胜追击，“为了捍卫上帝的真理。”  
“你也可以把圣水倒在头上。”亚茨拉斐尔徒劳地试图做最后的挣扎。  
“我也的确想试试。”  
天使的眉头微微抽动了一下。  
“我讨厌你这种邪恶的好奇心，克鲁利。”  
“你讨厌的是自己的软弱，天使。”恶魔轻轻地凑到亚茨拉斐尔的耳边，“可我很他妈的喜欢。”  
我会下地狱的。亚茨拉斐尔绝望地想着，任由恶魔的双手除去他的衣衫。他的躯体像任何一个天使一样完美无暇，恶魔的也是同样。拂晓的风裹挟着热浪划过他的肌肤。天使颤栗着，用洁白的翅膀笼住了恶魔和自己。  
他们在翅膀下像所有人类那样亲吻、拥抱。抛却衣衫和体面的阻隔，他们得以用每一寸皮肤感知彼此，仿佛初次真正地与对方相识。不可言说的愉悦顺着亚茨拉斐尔的脊柱在肉体内部蛇行。天使僵直地仰起头，浩渺无言的星空沉默地望着他。而星空之上依然是星空。  
“你有没有想过，在我们在这里埋头干活的时候他究竟在干什么?我是说上面，那个老头子。”克鲁利曾经这样问过亚茨拉斐尔。“上帝有祂自己不可言说的行事方式。”亚茨拉斐尔应该这样回答。不需要进行任何解释。假如能够用语言描述“不可言说”，那么“不可言说”便失去了它本身的意义。这是天堂官方给出的答案，而亚茨拉斐尔不应该疑问。  
于是亚茨拉斐尔从不疑问。  
他躺在地上。身下柔软的翅膀像波涛般托住他，白色的羽翼纠缠在一起，如同河流交汇般分明而暧昧。他似乎从未离克鲁利这样近过。恶魔金色的瞳孔像坠落的星星般倏而拉近，长长的鬈发铺散下来，给他们的面庞笼上了一层暮霭般的面纱。金色的瞳孔像沉入眼睑后的落日，睫毛掩映下遥远的火焰。  
恶魔薄薄的双唇轻微地翕动着。“诱惑成功。”他说。  
上帝啊，他可真是一条蛇。  
亚茨拉斐尔闭上双眼，在自己思维的呓语前沉默地颤栗。人类在此时总会呼唤神祇的名讳，仿佛在酬谢恩赐的欢愉。而他却惶惑着，不知道自己应该赞颂，祈祷，忏悔，或是就此缄默。他被脑海中的天火烧灼着。他的灵与肉中都燃烧着炽热的火焰，仿佛下一刻就会化为灰烬，继而化为虚无。  
他等待着残存的自我因为高温而崩裂的一刻。双耳深处仿佛有远古的巨兽在高亢地怒吼，难以名状的巨响被压缩成细小的针刺，在他所见的黑暗中挤出异样的色彩。而他却感到自己慢慢地冷却下来。蛇信抽搐般掠过他的躯干，在他的脸颊上轻轻留下冰凉的水渍。  
“你不会下地狱的。”克鲁利在他耳边嘶嘶地说。他的气息吐在亚茨拉斐尔的鬓边。  
亚茨拉斐尔感到一阵燥热冲上他的胸口，仿佛滚水般缠绕在他的唇舌间。崭新却亘古的温暖使他哽咽，又像新生的第一声啼哭般深切地喘息。他放松下来，用手环住对方嶙峋的肩颈，直直地望进那双绷直的金色瞳孔里。  
他感到无比的洁净。  
远处的城市依然静穆地燃烧着。生命最后的哀号渐渐平息，而火与风声掩盖了一切。他们只能听见彼此的心跳有力地砸在对方的灵与肉上，像一首尚未被创作的圣咏，和任何人类别无二致。  
他们平息下来。  
“克鲁利。”天使打破了沉默，“不得不说……我感觉还不错。”  
他转过头，看到恶魔放肆地咧嘴笑着。  
“我感觉他妈的好极了。”他说。  
“好极了，确实。”亚茨拉斐尔矜持地赞同着恶魔的用词，微笑忽然凝固在他的脸上，“哦。”  
“祂已经知道了。”他慌张地坐起身来，“祂会看到的……”  
“也可能他根本没看到。”克鲁利粗暴地打断了亚茨拉斐尔，“或者——他根本不在乎，这样更好。”  
“你不知道。”  
“我知道。”恶魔轻快地说，“证据就是你还好好的，至少没有像我一样从什么地方大头朝下地掉下来。”  
“唔。”天使仿佛被说服般低吟着，“这确实不坏。”  
“我们可以再做一次。”  
“我并不反对。”  
“我们可以再做很多次。”恶魔说，“我们可以把它算进‘协议’里——”  
“好了。”天使疲倦地打断了他，“今天就到这里吧。”  
逐渐升高的日头盖过火光，慷慨地照在他们的身上。恶魔眯了眯眼睛，轻轻地用翅膀遮住阳光。  
“我不知道现在是不是说这个的好时候，但是……”天使站起身，几片羽毛像雨点般飘落在地上，“你说的对，克鲁利。我爱你。”  
恶魔咕哝了一声。亚茨拉斐尔微笑着走近他，手指插进他血海般的发间。像亚当亲吻夏娃，以扫亲吻雅各，约押亲吻亚玛撒——像一切的人类亲吻人类那样，在他的的双唇上烙下了一个天使的吻。  
“我原谅你。”他说。恶魔乖顺地低下头颅，像一只被赦罪的羔羊。这是一个神圣的瞬间。  
在未来的很多时刻里，亚茨拉斐尔都会想念这个瞬间，以及恶魔尚未被人类时尚染指的长发。这是他们第一次经历这样的瞬间，在这之后当然还会有很多次。但这一次就结束在这里。他们穿上衣服，收起翅膀，并肩向背离索多玛的方向走去。  
完完全全像两个人类。  
他们效仿世人，又将被无数的世人效仿。天火不会击毁他们，也不会再击毁任何人。哪怕是独断的崇高意志也无权审判爱和无害的欢愉，因为它们自创生时就都是无罪的，并且永远无暇担负任何形式的罪恶和污秽。而另一方面，上帝又从未教给人类如何获得欢愉，又如何去爱。  
这是人类不可言说的智慧:他们由人性中获得常识。

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇纯粹都是对墙掉凹三的抗议(围笑)
> 
> 顺便，删掉的蜜汁好笑的一小段:  
>  “你觉得上帝造人的时候有想到过他们能把脚掰到头顶上吗？”  
>  “他们确实不能。”  
>  “要不要我现在就掰给你看?”  
>  “你不是人，你这狡猾的老蛇。你根本不该有脚。”


End file.
